


First Anniversary

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anniversary, Clothing, Community: slashthedrabble, Dating, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s Ryo and Dee’s first anniversary, so Dee’s decided to go all out.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 559: Fancy at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Bikky eyed his foster father up and down, frowning slightly at the slate grey suit with its narrow pale grey pinstripe, the black shirt and silver grey tie, the shiny black ankle boots… 

“Is that a new suit? It’s a bit fancy for a date night, isn’t it?”

Ryo adjusted his cuffs and brushed a speck of lint off one sleeve. “Yes, it’s new, but it’s not too fancy for where we’re going tonight.” He smiled at the boy. “It’s our anniversary, Dee booked the restaurant months ago; it’s very classy, strictly a suit and tie place, and I wanted to look nice. What d’you think?”

“It’s okay I guess.” Bikky preferred casual clothes and couldn’t imagine ever actually wanting to put on a suit and tie, but although Ryo wore suits a lot for work it was obvious that this one was extra smart, and the colours emphasised his bright hair and dark eyes. “It suits you.”

“Thanks. I hope Dee agrees; he should be picking me up soon. Behave for Melinda, okay? And don’t forget to finish your homework.”

“I won’t, Ryo, I promise.” Bikky flopped onto the floor by the coffee table and opened his books. “I only have an essay for English anyway; I already did the rest.”

“Melinda should be here soon. Maybe I’ll wait for Dee downstairs.”

No sooner were the words out of Ryo’s mouth than there was a knock on the door, which struck Ryo as odd; both Dee and Melinda had keys. Still, he opened the door anyway, and there was Dee with a bunch of red roses and a fancy box of chocolates.

“Happy anniversary, babe.”

Ryo was struck speechless. Dee’s suit was black with a slight sheen to it, teamed with a wine red shirt and black tie with diagonal silver stripes. If Bikky thought Ryo’ s outfit was fancy, Dee had him outdone by several orders of magnitude.

Dee chucked. “Like what ya see?”

“You look amazing.”

“So do you. Ready to go?”

“Shouldn’t I put the roses in water first? It’ll only take a few minutes.”

“Well, okay, but don’t take long, the driver’s waitin’.”

“Driver?”

“First anniversary, figured I’d do things in style so I rented a limo and driver. We’ll have to get a taxi back, but…” Dee trailed off, grinning.

Ryo hurriedly stuck the roses in a vase, hoping they’d be alright until he got home, then grabbed phone and keys before following Dee out the door, calling goodnight to Bikky.

“I can’t believe you rented a limo on top of everything else!” he exclaimed as the driver held open the rear door, ushering first Ryo and then Dee into the backseat. “How can you afford it all?”

Settling back, Dee draped one arm around Ryo’s shoulders. “I just saved all the money I would’a spent on cigs the last few months, plus my overtime pay. Mounted up pretty fast.” He’d economised elsewhere too, but decided not to mention that. “You’re worth every cent.”

The End


End file.
